Realize
by CrystalPittman2001
Summary: They finally realize what's still there. Sam/Jack


Realize by Crystal Scott Summary: They finally realize what's still there.  
Categories: Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Romance Characters: Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter Genres: Drama, Romance Warnings: Graphic Sex, Sexual Situations Challenges: None Series: None Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
Author's Notes:  
I do have a lower rated version available if this isn't your cup of tea. Just email me at and I'll send it to you!  
For now, this is a stand alone, but I might add more as I rewatch Season 9 and 10. Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Realize By Crystal Pittman-Scott

Sam Carter sat on the dock, knees pulled to her chest, thinking. It really was beautiful up here at his cabin. She hadn't been able to sleep so she finally pulled her Air Force sweatshirt over her head and slipped her shoes on and came out here to reflect. So much had happened in the last couple weeks, her head was spinning. She listened to the serene sound of nature at night, the water rippling just so, the moon shining through the trees, the hoot of an owl every now and again. She could see why the General loved it up here so much.

Her thoughts shifted to him. God help her, she didn't know what to do anymore. Jacob had told her not to let the rules get in her way of her happiness and that's what she thought she was accomplishing by marrying Pete. She truly had thought Pete would be enough for her and she was only grateful that she had figured it out before it was too late. Yeah, like a few days before your wedding isn't "too late"! She pulled her legs tighter to her, dropping her head to her knees. She had barely dodged that bullet. Now she wasn't sure what was going to happen. She was fairly certain of how he felt about her, but while they were still in the same line of command, nothing could come of it.

"Carter?"

She jumped at the sudden realization that she wasn't alone anymore. The General walked down to the dock, standing next to her, a questioning look in his eyes. "I'm fine, Sir."

"Its freezing out here."

"It feels good."

"Can I join you?" he asked and when she conceded, he slowly sat next to her, not quite touching, but close enough. He pulled his coat tighter around him, letting out the breath he'd been holding. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"This and that." She turned her head to look at him, still resting it on her knees. He kept looking out across the pond and she took the opportunity to study his face. The years had definitely added the stress lines to his face, but at the same time, it only made him look more distinguished. Before she could turn her gaze away, he turned and caught her eyes. Damn it, I hate it when he looks at me like that! She sighed and faced away from him before continuing. "Sir, do you ever feel like there is something more than where you're currently at in life?"

"Loaded question, Carter."

"Actually, Sir, I meant it to be rhetorical." She crossed her arms over her knees to better rest her head before she continued. "These last two years have been hard. Between losing Janet, everything with Pete, my dad dying, I keep asking myself if its worth it anymore. Is it time yet for me to have what I want?"

"What do you want?" he asks, turning to look at her. The moonlight is hitting her face just right, highlighting her features in a serene way, a mask of sorts to her true emotions.

"Loaded question, Sir," she replies with a smile, still looking out over the pond.

"Try me, Sam." That got her attention and she quickly looked back to him, meeting his gaze again. "It may not be as loaded as it seems."

"I don't think this is the place, Sir."

"Now's as good as any." He gently reached out and tucked the strand of hair behind her ear and she leaned into his hand as he held it there for a second. "I'm not going anywhere. We have no interruptions. In my opinion, its time."

"What about Kerry?"

He laughed slightly at her question before answering. "She dumped me."

"I'm sorry."

"You want to know why?" he asked her quietly. When she nodded, he continued, never once taking his eyes from hers. "She said I have too many issues. One big one in particular."

His hand slowly ran down her arm, searching for her hand, lacing their fingers together. "What's the issue?"

"You."

Her eyes widened and even in the dark, she knew he had seen the response. "How am I an issue?", she asked feebly.

He groaned, and rubbed his face with his other hand. "I think we both know what it means."

"Sir...Jack, nothing has changed." Her mind was racing at his answer. She had always suspected that he still harbored feelings for her, as she did him. "Its even more complicated now than it was even a year ago. You're the base commander and I'm second in command."

He mumbled something really fast that she didn't catch. "What did you just say?"

"I said: 'Not for long.'"

"What do you mean, 'not for long'?" He wouldn't look at her, but still held her hand. She gripped his hand just a bit tighter to catch his attention and look back to her. "Jack?"

"I've been reassigned."

"To where?"

"I have to report to D.C. in two weeks. I'm the new head of Homeworld Security."

She let out the breath she had been holding and refocused her gaze to the pond. Could it finally be? She was certain she had been lost in her own thoughts for quite some time because Jack tugged her hand to get her attention. She turned back to him, their eyes holding a conversation just as they had done numerous times over the last almost nine years. "When were you going to tell me?"

"After your wedding. I've known for awhile now."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You had too much else going on, first your wedding and then with your dad. I didn't want to drop this on you then."

She sighed again, absently rubbing her thumb over his fingers. "Who's taking over command at SGC?"

"Actually, an old buddy of mine, Gen. Hank Landry." He reached out again to tuck the errant strand of her hair back behind her ear. "I think you'll like him. He's a good guy, Sam."

She nodded and pulled her hand from his, wrapping her arms around her body as she shivered. Jack noticed and decided to take a chance. He moved back a bit and then put one of his legs on the other side of her. He gently grabbed her shoulders and eased her back against his chest, his arms wrapping around her knees. He rested his chin on her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

"Things will work out, Sam. Hank's a great leader." he quietly said. He felt her nod against him. He held her tightly, both of them unconsciously rocking back and forth at a slow pace. They sat like that for some time before he spoke again. "I'm ready, Sam."

She turned her face to look at him and he moved back slightly so she could. In his eyes, she saw everything that had been there for the last almost nine years and more and she was certain her eyes reflected the same. "Dad said I shouldn't let the rules stand in my way anymore."

"Smart man, that Jacob Carter." he said smiling a small, sad smile.

"He sure was." She felt her sadness creeping back up and turned so that she was now leaning against his chest, her arms wrapped around his middle, her face buried in his neck. Finally finding the comfort she'd been seeking for the last couple weeks, she let the tears fall once more. "I miss him, Jack, so much."

He lifted her so that she now sat in his lap and tightened his arms around her, rocking her gently. "Let it all out, Sam. I'm here for you, always." They stayed that way, drawing comfort from each other for some time. Jack finally felt her tears stop, but he didn't let up on his hold. He felt her cling to him, tighter. He pressed his nose into her hair, breathing her in. Her fingers were gently tracing circles over the part of his chest that was exposed and damn it if it didn't feel good, right. Before he knew it, she was placing light kisses at the junction where his neck and shoulder met. "God, Sam.", he groaned. He reveled in the feeling for a moment more before he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I'm ready too, Jack. I'm tired of waiting. Its our turn now." She was surprised at the conviction in her voice, but it was true. They had sacrificed so much over the last few years and she was tired of giving. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand, loving the feel of the day old stubble against her smooth palm. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Jack leaned down and gently kissed her lips. It was a very chaste kiss, a test of sorts. He wouldn't rush her, especially now, in her more vulnerable state. She pulled away after a moment, a smile forming across her face. "That was nice."

He grinned at her. "Just 'nice' huh?" He dipped her down to the side, looking like he was going to pounce. "I'll show you 'nice'." He kissed her again, only this time he didn't hold anything back. Sam ran her hands up into his hair, pulling him closer if that was at all possible. His tongue danced with hers, expressing the pent up love and passion they had felt for the last few years. They finally broke apart, both grinning like a couple of fools.

"Okay, that was better than nice," she told him. "Its cold, Jack. Lets go back to bed." They stood up and before they walked away, Jack pulled her close for one more embrace. She held him tightly, inhaling the scent that was purely Jack O'Neill. He rested his cheek on the top of her blonde head, rubbing her back.

"You know I love you, right?" he murmured.

"I know. I love you too." With that, she broke from his hold and took his hand. They walked silently back to the cabin, both nervous and calm at the same time. They slipped their shoes and coats off once inside and Jack moved to kiss her softly. He had insisted when they got here that she take his room since the guys had the spare room and he would be on the couch. He wasn't about to make any assumptions, but when she pulled him behind her, he followed and shut the bedroom door quietly. She moved to the bed while he stood by the door, not sure what he should do. He really wanted her. Hell, he needed her. But he didn't want to rush her.

"Jack?" she asked quietly. He caught her gaze and smiled.

"If I stay tonight Sam, I can't promise nothing will happen."

"I'm not asking you to." She came back over to him and again kissed him. "I told you I'm tired of waiting."

That's all the reassurance he needed before he held her to him. They kissed, a deep, hot kiss, one that promised so much more. His hands came to hold her face while hers wrapped around his shoulders. The feel of his body against hers sent shivers up her spine. He was hard to her soft. They fit perfectly with each other, something she had always known. He ran his hands down her arms, settling on her waist, pulling her into him. He groaned when she softly rotated her hips, feeling his hardness press into her belly. "You are going to kill me," he tells her before his hands slip under her shirt. He moves them up her sides before his hands come into contact with the bottom of her breasts. He moves his hands to where just his thumbs rub softly against her laced covered nipples and she moans into his neck.

Not one to be inactive, Sam grabs the bottom of his shirt, and pulls it off. She runs her nails down his chest, causing him to groan again. She can feel him getting harder against her and rocks her hips slowly, teasing him. He takes her shirt off of her and before she realizes, he latched onto her nipple with his mouth, and kissed it through her bra. She felt weak in her knees but he held her steady with his other arm just long enough to back her onto the bed. Before he laid her down, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra and tossed it away. As she laid back against the pillows, Jack latched on to her right nipple, running his tongue around it, watching it harden. His other hand gently pinched her left nipple, causing her to groan and arch up into him.

"Jack...please..." she moaned, wanting, needing more. His hand slowly moved down across her stomach and his fingers traced along the skin where her sweat pants began. He kissed her where her neck met her shoulder as he slipped his hand under the waistband of her sweats. He cupped her through her cotton panties and she again moaned, louder if possible.

"Shh lover. You don't want to wake up Daniel and Teal'c do you?" he said smiling.

Sam looked up at him, desire and love in her eyes. "At this moment, I don't care. I just want you. Please. We can take it slow next time."

He took his hand from her sweats and slowly pulled them off, taking her panties with them. He moved between her legs and looked at her finally for the first time. She was beautiful. He'd imagined this for some time, but nothing compared to the real thing here with him. Sam rocked her hips against him, relishing in the contrast of his rough denim against her smooth thighs. She leaned up just a bit, smiling. "I think you have too many clothes on, General." She quickly undid the button and zipper on his jeans, and pushed them along with his boxers down his hips. He removed them completely before he settled back between her thighs.

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, neither moving, both just enjoying the feeling of finally being together in every way, shape and form. Sam broke the silence, whispering, "Jack...please...". That was all the motivation he needed and he guided himself to her center. As he started to push into her, she closed her eyes and he stopped.

"No, Sam. Keep your eyes open sweetheart. I want to see you." She opened her eyes and held his gaze and he continued to slide into her. They both groaned at the sensation. She was so warm and tight and Jack felt like he was home. Sam gasped when he was finally all the way in; he filled her and stretched her more than anyone had before. They both stayed still yet again, adjusting to the feeling. Finally, Sam moved her hips to let him know she was ready and Jack started to move inside her, slowly. They kissed, tongues caressing. They continued their slow lovemaking for awhile before Sam became impatient and tried moving her hips faster.

"More, Jack." She wrapped her legs high above his waist, changing his angle, and she tossed her head back at the new sensation. After a couple minutes like that, she finally got the energy to role them over so she was now on top. Jack held her to him as he sat up against the headboard and then she started riding him, hard and fast. It wasn't long after that Jack could feel her getting close. He took his hand and slid it down to her sensitive nub and rubbed hard. Sam arched back, her release washing over her in waves. That's all it took to take Jack over the edge with her and he thrust up one final time, releasing himself into her. They stayed that way, holding one another for some time before he moved to lay them down, facing each other. They were still joined, neither wanting to relinquish that connection. Jack pushed Sam's hair out of her face, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"That just made our wait all worth it," he tells her, smiling. "Its probably not going to be an easy road, Sam, but I promise you here and now like I did not too long ago. I'm always going to be here for you. I'm always going to love you."

"I love you too, Jack." Sam kisses him again, and it turns more passionate. She can feel him start to harden inside her again and she smiles against his lips. "Ready again so soon?"

He growls into her mouth. "Damn woman. You really will be the death of me one of these days."

"Well, I'll save you the extra energy. I'm too tired." She stretches her arms over her head and yawns. "You wore me out."

"And just think, we've got all this time to make up for." He smirked at her, the same smirk he's always reserved just for Lt. Col. Doctor Samantha Carter. She laughed and moved so that she was laying on her other side, her back to his chest. He reached down and pulled up the blankets to cover their naked bodies.

"Always, Jack."

"Always, Sam." He placed another kiss on her neck and then they settled into sleep, both finally where they wanted to be.

Fin 


End file.
